


Cold medicine and warm hugs

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You're sick. You've been sick for three days. It sucks. But at least you have Lawrence trying to make you feel better





	Cold medicine and warm hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillsofFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/gifts).



Your body was wickedly wracked with another set of dry, barking, coughs. The aggressive assault lasting several long seconds before dying down again for what felt like the twentieth time this week and the hundredth time these past three days.The coughing coursing through your chest with the weight of twenty elephants and your sinuses feeling as if they might burst like an over-inflated balloon at any second. With red, puffy eyes and nose, breathing through your mouth, and a generally sick frumpy look, you were definitely a sight to see. The woman that could take on a Pyro and a Soldier all by herself was brought down by none other than a common cold.

And yet, your ever faithful, Lawrence, didn't give a rats ass what sickness you had. Claiming up and down something about how he’s already caught it as a kid and can’t get it again and therefore you didn't need to worry about him. You didn’t believe his lie for one second but Lawrence was so hell bent on taking care of you that you let it slide.

Lawrence’s supply of hot, homemade, chicken soup and warm, lengthy, hugs with those long limbs of his seemed to be supplied endlessly and without any complaint. But, alas, you would’ve, should’ve, been fine by now if it was any regular cold. Yet, this one seemed annoyingly persistent in making your weekend a living hell.

So here you were, lying in the too small murphy bed in the camper parked beside the large barn base. Bundled in a million blankets, or, as Lawrence called it, an owl’s nest. Lawrence had already gone inside a while ago to get the doctor to give him any sort of medicine for you but not before giving you a gentle kiss on your forehead like he always would when he had to leave you.

Another bout of choppy coughs rattled your body just as Lawrence finally stepped back into the camper. He was by your bedside in an instant, rubbing his large and warm hands on your back as you doubled over and hacked into the crook of your arm with what seemed to be the last of your energy.

“There, there, my little kiwi bird. I got the doc to give me some medicine,” you weakly looked up to see some sort of unlabeled orange bottle with only two pills in it. You didn't question it, however. Fritz knew what he was doing when it came to the well being of his team.

“What is it?” you asked with a raw and raspy voice. Your throat rough from all the coughing.

“Melatonin, codeine, T-3, and some other stuff,” Mundy gave another rub at your back “But don't worry about that. Just take them, for me?”

You were already going to, but with the worried face Lawrence pulled, you couldn’t say no any day of the week. So by the time he produced a glass of water and two pills you downed them in no seconds flat. The Melatonin and codeine working quickly and putting you out like a light. Just before you passed out, you weakly felt Lawrence lay down, facing your front to give you a loose hug right into his chest where, if you could smell, you knew it would be like smelling the rain on the horizon after a long and hot day. You felt a soft kiss at your head and then complete blackness.

When you woke up the first thing you noticed was how hungry you were, in fact, your stomach instantly rumbled. But then you gave an experimental sniff of your nose and was pleasantly filled with not only clean sinuses but the warm smell of summer rain and dust that filled the camper. Somehow the doctor's pills cured you in the time of what felt like a really good nap.

You blearily opened and closed your eyes at the dandelion-like light in the camper. The sun must’ve just been ready to set if you judged the light correctly. You then started moving to sit up slowly, as to avoid passing out, only to see Lawrence peacefully reading a book in the breakfast nook.

You observed him lazily for a bit while quietly stretching your muscles. You didn't want to break the calm silence just yet. Instead, putting off letting him know you were fully awake.

The sun wasn’t setting just yet but the camper was filled with the bright yellow light nonetheless. Lawrence’s range glasses and crocodile Akbura sat on the chipped baby blue table while a peaceful and small smile graced his handsomely stubbly and tension free face with ease. His sky blue eyes were half-lidded and lazily scrolling back and forth on what seemed to be a well-loved copy of Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. He always liked the classics.

“How long was I out?” You weakly asked while feeling around your cotton filled mouth in search of some water.

Lawrence instantly stood up to get you a glass of water. His brows instantly furrowed and eyes grew attentive. The peaceful expression he held gone within a split second. Yet it was replaced by a look that was just as handsome now that the sun was finally setting and set the camper into a roaring red light. The bright oranges and fiery reds set his face ablaze and illuminated every wrinkle and crease in his worn-in face.

While you were busy drinking the small amount of water in a dark green plastic cup he calmly replied, “One full day,” before petting your hair gently like it was second nature.

Ah, so that would explain the gnawing hunger in your belly.

“Thank you,” you finally replied after sipping through all of your water, “for taking care of me these past few days.”

Lawrence gave a small stubbly kiss on your cheek, his own personal smell of gun oil and fresh lemon filling your now normal senses before saying in the sweetest tone possible, “Anything for my Kiwi bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @ChillsOfFire! I hope you enjoyed this and I really hope this made you feel a bit better. And for anyone else that's sick and is reading this for comfort, I hope you get better, too!


End file.
